


A Slow Morning

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flufflet for slayer9649.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"I love the way the morning sun gleams in your hair," Glorfindel purred into Erestor's ear, upon waking to find his loved staring at him bemusedly.

"You always say that." Erestor's grin gave away his intentions as much as the teasing hand roaming through his lover's body.

Glorfindel stretched and yawned. "What I never said was that originality was my forte."

"That was not the impression I got last night."

Glorfindel grinned. "Aren't you tired?"

Erestor dipped his head for a searing kiss. "Not at all, my love," he said with a wink, as he let his hand travel lower.

 

 _Finis_  
_May 2005_


End file.
